Fried Chicken
by FraxusRevolution
Summary: The first Koah (Keith X Noah) fanfic. Personally I'd rather call the ship name 'Neith', but Noah and Keith made the name before the fangirls got to it. Also, this is meant to be humorous. Nothing in here is meant to be taken seriously.


**Hey guys, PCSL here! First of, I want to apologize for not being here for a while, but there is a reason for that.**

 **See, I was going to update "The Jew and Joker", but then there this little thing that happened called EVICTION. DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN...**

 **Yea, got evicted from the house. :/**

 **Had to find a new one, clean the current one, move everything to the new house...**

 **And after all that, I was going to upload the next chapter until...**

 **I couldn't find my laptop charger. :(**

 **I couldn't find it for about a month or so until now. But now my Wattpad's glitching out and I don't know why. I won't let me publish new chapters, only new stories. Have anyone of you guys encounter a problem like this? If so can you help me?**

 **Problems aside, I decide to make this story because I recently started to ship Keith and Noah (new Smosh members). So I decided to make a fanfic.**

 **Enjoy! :D**

 **P.S: ESTABLISHED RELATIONSHIP IN THIS STORY**

It was lunch time for the Smosh crew. Ian and Anthony went out to go film a lunch time with Smosh. Olivia went to go eat with Mari, Flitz, and Joven. Everyone else went out to go do their own thing. Well, everybody except Noah and Keith.

They were stuck behind, not knowing what they wanted for lunch. That is, until Keith spoke up.

"Hey man, you want to go to KFC to get some fried chicken?"

"Fried...Chicken?", Noah responded, unsure of what his boyfriend meant.

"Yeah man, Fried Chicken! Don't tell me you don't know what Fried Chicken is!

Noah had a confused look on his face.

"You do know what Fried Chicken is, right?"

"Well I've heard of it, but I've never tried it before", Noah told Keith.

And that was the truth. Noah had eaten turkey, roasted Chicken, other types of chicken, but never has he had Fried Chicken.

At this point, Noah had Keith praying to the heavens that someone will help this child (AKA. Noah).

 _"Okay, thats it! Now I'm definately taking you to KFC!,_ Keith shouted.

Noah barely had time to react before Keith grabbed him and practically dragged him across floor. Keith eventually realized that they were going nowhere at this point, so instead of dragging his boyfriend across the floor, he picked him up and carried him while running to the door.

Noah blushed and yelled, "KEITH! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

"WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M DOING? I'M CARRYING YOUR ASS TO THE CAR!", Keith yelled back.

"WHY? I HAVE LEGS YOU KNOW!"

"YOU WALK TO SLOW!"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN LET ME WALK.", Noah gave Keith an exasperated look.

At this point, they were at the car.

"Yeah, but I've seen you when you're going somewhere. Even when you're late, you're slower than a fucking snail.", Keith said in response.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment!", Noah said sarcastically.

In the back of his mind, he knew Keith was joking. Keith would never intentionally hurt Noah's feelings, he loved him to much to do that. But that never stopped him from annoying him and being a bit of a twit.

"Get in the car, man.", Keith said and then he kissed Noah on the cheek. Noah rolled his eyes at him and jumped into the passengers seat of the car, while Keith took the driver's seat. He'd been eager to drive since he learned how to thanks to Anthony.

 **Inside the Car**

"Keith? Why are you so gosh darn intent on getting me to KFC?"

"Well, its not really the fact that I want to take you to KFC", Keith told him, "the main reason is the fried chicken."

"Why? I don't get it. What's so good about fried chicken?"

Keith took his eye's off the road for a second and stared at Noah with a dramatic look on his face.

Babe, you don't understand! Fried chicken is like God's gift to us. It's like he literally brought down food from heaven to feed us. Delicious, wonderful, beautiful food. Keith wiped an imaginary tear from his eye.

Noah started to wonder if his boyfriend was beginning to go crazy or if he was on crack. Whatever it was, he just went it and let his partner take him to KFC.

 **AT KFC**

Noah sat down at a table, waiting for Keith to order and bring back this so called 'beautiful chicken'.

A few minutes later, Keith came back with a bowl with what looked like the chicken inside of it.

"Here's the fried chicken!", Keith said. "Let's dig in!"

Just before Keith was about to grab a piece of chicken, Noah stopped him.

"Wait! Let me get some forks." Noah took off before Keith could say anything.

Soon he came back with two forks. He was about to shove his fork into a chicken piece, but then Keith grabbed his fork from his hand and had set it on the table.

Noah look at Keith in surprise.

"What'cha do that for?", asked Noah.

"Why are you eating chicken with a fork?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't eat chicken with a fork!"

"Why not?", Noah questioned.

"Be-Be- Because its chicken!

Noah made a face. "But its greasy", he whined, and if it gets on me, then I'll be greasy."

"Bruh.", Keith sighed with an exasperated look on his face. He then grabbed a peice of chicken and brought it closer to Noah's face.

"Keith, honey, what are you doing with that?", Noah asked worriedly.

"Open your mouth."

Noah looked from left to right, still worried, but eventually he complied.

Keith then shoved the piece of chicken into his mouth. Noah blushed a deep red color, embarassed at the fact that his boyfriend was feeding him in public.

But that all melted away as the flavor the chicken spread throughout his taste buds. He begun to feel as though he was in heaven. Keith was right, the chicken was amazing! Maybe even more than amazing.

"Wow, you were right Keith. This is great."

"SEE! I told you."

They both looked at eachother and laughed.

"Thanks babe, you know, for the Fried Chicken and... also dragging me across a floor to get me here."

"Oh yeah, heh, sorry about that.", Keith said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

"Its okay, I forgive you." Noah wrapped his arms around Keith and pulled him into a hug, resting his head on his shoulder.

All was at peace, that is, until Keith checked the time on his phone.

"Wait, weren't we supposed to be back studio to film about 20 minutes ago."

...

...

...

"OH SHIT!", both of them yelled. They grabbed their things and their left over chicken, headed to the door and ran back to the car, people staring at them for making such a commotion.

And so, they drove back, hoping and praying that they weren't gonna get yelled at.

But, lets be real here. They probably were.

 **And there you go. To be honest here, my inspiration to make this came from me wanting fried chicken and my mom would not make fried chicken. So this happened.**

 **Also, Noah, Keith, if you are going to read this, tell me what you think of it on twitter. :)**


End file.
